This invention represents an improvement in bearings utilized in rotor assembly fluid metering devices. The intended application of the invention is in the metering of flow parameters in a high pressure water steam line in relatively inaccessible locations. In such an environment, conventional unlubricated bearings typically suffer from mechanical wear and bearing corrosion. Corrosion products are also generated from the pipes enclosing the flowing fluid, and the resulting particulate corrosion matter can cause seizure of conventional bearings. Attempts have been made to prevent bearing to shaft contact by use of hydrodynamic bearings, but this type of bearing requires a minimum critical rotational velocity before the rotational forces induce the formation of complete fluid film between the moving parts. E. E. Bisson and W. J. Anderson, Advanced Bearing Technology, NASA, 1964. As a consequence, bearing lifetime is still substantially reduced by low rotational velocity mechanical wear and corrosion effects. Hydrostatic bearing systems have also been developed, which provide for pressurized injection of fluid between bearing surfaces; however, such systems require complex plumbing and multiple bearing fluid supply sources, which often result in pressure differences among the different bearing cavities of the device. C. Cusano and T. F. Conry, Trans. of ASME, J. Eng. for Ind. (Feb. 1974).
It is therefore, an object of the invention to provide a hydrostatic bearing fluid system with a common fluid pressure supply system, thereby establishing a uniform bearing fluid pressure throughout the system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means for rapid replacement of fluid between all bearing surfaces, in a hydrostatic bearing fluid system, thereby minimizing crevice corrosion.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part, will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations, particularly pointed out in the appended claims.